One Day
by Arii-hime
Summary: -"Maybe. You never know. And maybe I'd come home right when you're in labor and leave the keys in the car and someone would come steal our shiny silver Volvo." In which Mikan and Natsume talk about having kids.


For some reason, I like writing AU fics...they're fun. XD But anyways.

This one's for foxtrotelly, whom I never got a chance to finish all those stories for. Plus she has a cold (a really really yucky and bad one), and you could think of this as sort of a "get well soon" kind of thing. In story form. Oh, and heads up, big sis: I was listening to the OHSHC ending theme with the soft guitar while writing this. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own the awesome plotline. ;) Even though it's a bit cliché.

* * *

**_One Day_**

She had an idea.

She had been thinking about it for a long time.

Kaoru wanted grandchildren.

And she wanted them _now_.

Flipping through a magazine while sitting on the couch, she yelled, "Natsume! Aoi! Get down here!"

The said people trudged down the stairs, already anticipating what was to come.

"You know," she started, "when are either of you gonna bust a move? I want some grandkids! I don't want to be old and wrinkly and dusty by the time either of you gets enough guts!"

"Mom, you're not even thirty-five yet," Aoi said, exasperated.

"I will be by the time you even let the thought run through your heads!" She gave them a fixated stare. "What's holding you back? You've got the perfect lovers—"

"Mom!"

"—who I'm sure won't mind putting up with a little bit of trouble—" Natsume winced at that one. Kaoru had no idea.

"—so there's only the problem of bringing it up in conversation. Which you both are excellent at conversing. You get that from me, I'm sure."

"That's the problem." Natsume blinked. "We're so good at conversing that they might get it into their heads to start now."

"Oh, that's not a problem!" Kaoru winked. "I've got enough funds to support you both!"

_Damn._

"Mom, I'm only fourteen!" Aoi complained.

"Fourteen, schmourteen." Kaoru slapped the magazine down with a smile. "You won't believe when my first time was—"

"You were twelve, Mom," Natsume said. "You told us this three times before."

"And look at your older brother! He's seventeen, and I doubt he's even touched his girlfriend yet! Now would be the perfect time!"

"Yeah, Natsume." Aoi turned to him. "Why don't you?"

Natsume punched her arm. "Shut up, Aoi."

"That means you too, Aoi!" Kaoru smiled. "In fact, I think you'd be the first!"

Natsume smirked at her. "So who's laughing now?" Aoi blushed furiously.

"So go get 'em, champs!" Kaoru shoved them both out the door. "I expect to hear results when you set foot in this house later!"

_SLAM_

Aoi looked at Natsume and sighed. "Might as well get this over with, huh."

"Hn."

"I hope she changes her mind before we get back or I think she _will_ get her wish."

* * *

"Oh. Hey." Youichi Hijiri answered the door on the first knock. He turned to Natsume. "Mikan-nee-chan's in the living room."

Then he turned to Aoi. "Why'd you come in through the back door?"

"Just in case our mom's stalking us." She grabbed You-chan's arm. "See, she was..."

Natsume walked into the living room and saw Mikan sitting on the couch, flipping channels. "Oh, hi, Natsume!" she said with a radiant smile. Natsume winced. How was he going to bring this up again?

Apparently as bluntly as he could, because when he sat down next to her he blurted out, "Do you ever want kids one day?"

She turned and stared at him.

It was complete silence expect for You-chan in the kitchen, who was screaming, "_What_? What the _hell_? What's _wrong_ with your mom? Is she a psychopath or something? Why would she make you—_us_—do that?"

"Shut up, twerp!" Mikan screamed. "All of us in here don't want to hear you! And I'm telling Mom next time you swear out loud like that!"

"What're you talking about, you do it all the time!" You-chan screamed back. Natsume sighed. It was always like this with them. One minute they were best buds and the next they were at each other's throats. It was hard to believe they were even cousins.

Mikan set down the remote carefully on the arm of the couch. "Well, yeah," she said after some thought. "Of course I'd want kids."

"When?"

"Ummm." Mikan thought some more. "When I'm twenty, at the least."

_Good. Four more years to go._

"But when I do..." She suddenly had a dreamy expression on her face. "I want to have them at home, not in a hospital. And we'd send for a doctor."

"So you're saying...what? You want to live in the countryside?"

Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled. "Put your head on my lap," she said.

"Uhhh...okay." He stretched out and put his head on Mikan's lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair. "How many kids do you want, Natsume?" she asked.

He smirked. "Depends. How many times would you feel like being in labor?"

"Shut it, pervert!" She pinched his cheek. "I'd want two," she continued.

"Twins?"

"No, silly. Because I'd want one to look like me and one to look like you."

_She's really planning this one out._

"It'd be a boy and a girl—"

"Because I don't want two girls."

"I'M talking. I'd want the boy to be at least a year older than the girl, and his name would be—"

"Shiki."

"Shiki it is, then. He'd have—"

"He'd have brown hair and red eyes and would be quiet and antisocial but popular and would be friendly in his own way and protect his sister," Natsume said dryly.

"How many times are you going to interrupt me in a minute?" Mikan smiled. "In other words, he'd take after you. Though I hope some of those traits would get flushed away with the other genes..."

"Whatever, Polka."

"And his sister's name would be Mitsume. Isn't that such a cute name?"

"Yeah, only I don't do 'cute'."

She pinched his cheek again. "Who's the one who's going to be in labor again?" She went on, "She would have black hair and brown eyes, and would take after me."

"I hope she doesn't inherit your stupidity."

"Shut up! She'd be smart, like you."

"We can only pray."

This time she hit him on his forehead. "I'd want Mitsume born sometime in December. In the tens. I've always liked winter."

"That means she'll freeze to death in the hospital."

"I thought we established that I'd have her at HOME."

"Then she really would freeze to death."

"What, would you forget to turn on the heat or something?"

"Maybe. You never know. And maybe I'd come home from work right when you're in labor and leave the keys in the car and someone would come steal our shiny silver Volvo."

"If that's so, then I'd break every finger on your hand so we'd have to take YOU to the hospital, except since someone stole our car we'd have to walk."

"Or we could call a taxi."

"All of this, while I'm in labor? Really now?" Mikan laughed. "What a story I'd have to tell to Mitsume. What about Shiki?"

"He should be born in June."

"A winter baby and a summer baby? They'll have contrasting personalities! Our birthdays are in cold seasons!"

"And look at all of the contrast we have."

"He should be born in fall, like you!"

"Okay then, October."

"Better."

"And unlike Mitsume, he'd be born in a hospital with sanitary spaces and medical care."

"HOME." Mikan hit his forehead again. "And we'll take lots of pictures with them so we'll have things to show them when they're older."

"Or just more things for them to get embarrassed about."

"Whatever!" She wound her fingers in his hair. "We'd raise them right to make sure they won't grow up to be dealing under the radar."

"I'll leave that to you." Aoi rushed into the living room with a piece of paper.

"Natsume! C'mon! Let's go!" she said, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"All right. Go kiss You-chan goodbye or something."

Aoi scowled at him but turned and rushed back into the kitchen, and Natsume took this chance to give Mikan a quick kiss.

"See you." She smiled. "Oh, and _I'd_ be able to raise them right, unlike you."

"Whatever." Natsume walked into the kitchen. "Come on, Aoi."

Once they were out on the sidewalk, Aoi held up her paper, excitedly chattering, "We planned the whole thing out! Names, personalities, traits—you name it! Well, more like I planned it. You-chan just gave occasional insight." She looked at him. "What about you?"

"Four years."

"Oooh!" Aoi made a mushy face. "That's soooo sweet! I can picture how your kids are going to be, too..."

Natsume chuckled silently to himself. Aoi had no idea.

* * *

"Well?" Kaoru nearly pounced on them when they opened the door. "Well? Well? What'd they say? Huh?"

Aoi handed Kaoru the paper, beaming. Kaoru studied it, then smiled.

"Seems like you've got it all planned out! I can hardly wait! Wait..." Kaoru frowned. "_Seven years_? Come on, Aoi! Why can't you loosen up a bit?" She turned to Natsume. "What about you?"

Natsume shrugged. "Wait four years and you'll have your grandkids."

"_Four_ years? What's wrong with you two?" Kaoru complained. "I'll be fifty-something by the time they're teenagers! They won't want to even come near me!"

"Believe me, Mom, there will be other reasons why they won't want to come near you." Kaoru hit Natsume on the head with a magazine.

"The thing is, I don't want my girlfriend having a kid when she's still in high school."

"Aww!" Aoi swooned. "He actually cares!"

"Puh-_leeze_, Natsume!" Kaoru snorted. "Don't give me cruddy excuses!"

"Hmm? What's going on?" Natsume and Aoi's father walked in.

"I'm leaving." Natsume turned and walked out the door before things got ugly.

* * *

"Huh? Natsume? What're you doing here?" Mikan was surprised to see Natsume at her door eight minutes after he'd left.

"Is having a baby at eighteen a little too soon for you?"

* * *

_:D_

_Finished up my fic for the day! I've been inactive lately because I've been working on tons of stories at once. So I wrote this to loosen things up a bit, you know? Plus I loved the topic. XD Even though, like I said, it's cliché._

_Hmm...I didn't want to make it too fluffy. But it's, on the whole, okay._

_Review for foxtrotelly, and hope that she gets better soon! :D Oh, and review for Mikan and Natsume's kids too!_

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
